Naruto Hayabusya
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: When a little Naruto was attacked by a mob, he was saved by Ryu Hayabusa who is a friend to Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, and he decideds to take Naruto under his wing and wants him to be the next heir of the Hayabusa Clan. Along the way, Naruto meets Kasumi and Ayane, and the three soon became friends. NarutoXKasumiXAyane


**A/N I do not own Naruto or Dead or Alive**

**Pairings: NarutoXKasumiXAyane **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki was yet again running from a mob that was wanting to kill him for killing their loved ones.<p>

"Get back here, you demon brat!" A villager yelled while he was chasing him.

'Huff...huff...why?! Why am I always being hated?! I didn't do anything!' Naruto thought to himself before he ran into a corner and came to a dead end.

Naruto looked back to see the mob looking at him with anger in their eyes, and they walked towards him with their weapons ready.

"Ready, everyone? Lets kill the brat!" Another villager roared to his friends.

Everyone roared with him and they charged at the frightened Naruto.

Naruto closed his eyes ready for the pain, but noticed it didn't come and he opened his eyes to see a masked man with a sword in hand who have killed most of the villagers that charged after him.

"W-Who are you?" A frightened villager asked the man.

The man looked at him while his eyes looked at the kid he saved, and looked back at the villagers.

"My name is Ryu Hayabusa, heir to the Hayabusa Clan. And if I may ask, why are you attacking another of your kind?" The now named Ryu asked as he narrowed his eyes at them.

The villagers flinched as they heard his voice.

"B-Because hes a demon! Hes not one of us!" A villager told him.

Ryu however looked at Naruto who seemed to be hurt at the villagers comment, and even though he didn't show it, Ryu had to fell sorry for the boy and faced back to the villagers.

"I don't see a demon in this child. However, I can't let the fact go that you tried to kill him" Ryu said as he grabbed his sword.

For once in his life, Naruto had learned that someone actually cared for him as he just stared at Ryu with wide eyes in surprise.

The villagers scoffed.

"So your on the brats side, eh? Very well, lets teach the bastard a lesson, boys!" The villager said before he ran at Ryu with the others in toe.

Ryu just sighed before he ran towards the villagers with his sword in hand.

* * *

><p>*After The Killing*<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto looked at Ryu in awe. while Ryu put his sword on his back and walked towards Naruto, not caring about the blood that was on him.<p>

Being the child of the Fox, Naruto flinched at him, and was about to run for it until Ryu leaned down to his hight.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you" Ryu said.

Naruto however didn't believe him.

"H-How can I trust you?" Naruto asked him.

Ryu pointed at the dead mob behind him.

"Is that proof enough? I came here to save you and take you in as my own child and train you to be the next heir of the Hayabusa Clan" Ryu told him as he formed a smile under his mask.

Naruto's eyes were wide as he heard the kind words from a man he hasn't know before, and tears began to form in his eyes.

"...Why?" Naruto muttered.

Ryu raised a brow at the question.

"Why? Well, I am a friend of your parents, and I promised them to take care of you when you were born, but I was busy with missions and couldn't do it at the time. I just came back a few days ago to take you under my wing. And if you accept, I promise you that I won't let anything happen to you, and I'm sure you'll make some friends along the way" Ryu explained to him as he wanted to get the boys trust.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he heard the man mention his parents and looked at him with determined eyes.

"When do we start, father?" Naruto asked him.

Ryu smiled at the boy, he was going to like having someone like him around.

* * *

><p>*Hayabusa Residence: 11 years later*<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto Yayabusa, the son of Ryu Hayabusa, and the next heir to the Hayabusa Clan, was walking through the Hayabusa compund until he noticed a young beautiful woman watching some pink leaves fall off the tree and went into the wind.<p>

Naruto grinned at her.

"Hey, Kasumi-chan!" Naruto said as he walked towards her.

The said woman looked behind her, and saw her friend walking towards her, and she put a smile on her face.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. How are you?" Kasumi asked.

Naruto grinned and put his hands behind his head.

"I'm alright. What about you and Ayane-chan? How are you two doing?" Naruto asked her.

Ayane is a friend to Naruto and a sister to Kasumi. Unlike Kasumi and Naruto, Ayane is a young beautiful woman with large breasts and she only answers to either Naruto, Kasmui, Hayate, or Ryu.

Kasumi sighed as he mentioned her sister-figure.

"Shes...doing alright. And I'm also doing well, thanks for asking" Kasumi said with a smile.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her, but decided to not ask since it wasn't really any of his business why she was acting like that.

Kasumi is a beautiful young girl with large breasts and was wearing a blue kimono with pink flowers on them. And like Ayane, she was also a friend to Naruto.

While the two were enjoying their talking, Ayane appered next to Kasumi as she wore a purple kimono with red flowers on them.

Naruto grinned as he saw her.

"Hey, Ayane-chan!" Naruto said to her.

Ayane looked at him, and smilled.

"Hello, Naruto-kun" Ayane said before turning to Kasmui "Kasumi, Hayate wants to see you" Ayane said to her sister-figure.

Kasumi sighed at the sound of her brother, but nodded and disappered along with Ayane, with them leaving a confused Naruto behind.

* * *

><p>Hearing being called by his father, Naruto let out a sigh before he knocked on the door.<p>

"You my enter, my son" Ryu said as he knew it would be Naruto.

Naruto opened the door and walked in.

"You called, father?" Naruto asked him.

Ryu nodded.

"I did. Have a sit so that I can explain to you your next mission" Ryu said before he drank some coffe.

Naruto did as he was told, and was handed a cup of coffed by one of his maids, and he said 'thanks' and took a sip before he turned his attention to his father.

"As I said, the mission I want you to do is to accompany Konoha for awhile, and I won't be there to help you this time. And you may take whoever you want, but it can only be two people since you will be a team while your in Konoha. Understood?" Ryu asked as he looked over to his son.

Naruto nodded and bowed.

"Of course, father" Naruto said before he left.

* * *

><p>Its been a few hours, but Naruto, Kasumi, and Ayane, made it to Konoha and they decided to take a breather.<p>

"Do you mind telling us why you needed us, Naruto?" Ayane asked him.

Naruto gave out a sigh before he looked at her.

"My father wanted my to accompany this village for awhile, and he said to chosse two people to come with me while I'm here since we have to act as a team while were here" Naruto told him.

"And thats why you chose us?" Kasumi asked him.

Naruto nodded.

"Excatly. The three of us have been close friends since we were little, so I went and picked you two" Naruto said as he leanded against a tree and crossed his arms.

Ayane and Kasumi looked at each other as they remebered meeting Naruto when Ryu had brought him to their home, and they saw each other as a real family since they would spend alot of time with each other and play with each other like every other family should.

"So? Will you two help me out?" Naruto asked the ladies as he his hand out.

Ayane and Kasumi took another look at each other before they smiled.

"Of course we will, Naruto-kun. Right, Ayane?" Kasmui asked her sister-figure.

Ayane nodded.

"Yeah. Who knows? This could be fun" Ayane said with a smile.

Naruto grinned as he watched the ladies put thier hands on his.

"Good. Then lets do this for the clan!" Naruto said.

"For the clan!" The two women said together before they let their hands fall down as they have made a promise to each other.

The three friends were now on their own while Ryu was smiling at them before he disappered back to his home.

Chapter 1 End


End file.
